User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 03
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 03 = Hole sealed itself as the Instructor named Jack left, and the 20 residents that gathered there started to murmue and discuss what just happened with the exception of two. "So, you plan on definiatelly returning tomorrow too, eh? C ... Was it?" The young man turned to his side where the hooded girl stood after inspecting his would be partner he felt somewhat relieved. Out of the rest of the residents no one had gotten his attention, as much she did. "I will definiatelly return. Do you have a problem with remembering names, Crimson?" Despite having her face shrouded in the darkness of the hood, she locked eyes with him. For a moment the young man stared in surprise at her provocation, then started to chuckle. "Not that I could recall, however you sure you do not plan to introduce yourself properly?" He shrugged both his shoulder, and the insult off and jabbed back at her. "It would cost you more than you believe to gain such information, plus not like you revealed your name either." Similarly it bounced right off from her, his retort that is. "I do have my reasons... but what do you mean it would cost me." For a moment Crimson stopped lost in his thoughts, then recalled what she just said which piqued his interest anewed. "100.000 Fc to be exact." The claim of C made him drop his jaw, literally. That amount was no small credits, after all. And even those amongst the God Eaters who had achieved already high status needed to work quite a lot to gain such an amount. "You... WHAT?!" For a few moments he was so baffled that all he could pronounce was a single word of signaling his uncomprehension. Which was followed with a loud outburst of confusion. "I'm not deaf, did you have to shout?" Squeezing her palms trough the hood onto her ears she replied in a calm way. "Exuse me to disturb your banter, the others have already left and we are the only ones to stay behind." Someone stopped near them, he was one of the other residents who had gathered here today. "You really expect me to react all calm for such a claim? Really? 100.000 Fc just to reveal your name? Ridiculous." For a moment Crimson scanned him, then dismissing as an uninteresting person turned back to the girl and continued his outrage. "Ah, excuse me. You're right, I should have first introduced myself, I'm calle-- " Taken back by that behaviour he tried a different approach before getting shot down again. "Keep it to yourself. And yes, a simple introduction will cost you 100.000 Fc. So if you do not plan to pay up, use 'C' instead." Like a cold shower came the answer of the hooded girl, leaving their fellow resident quite stunned. Nevertheless she did reassure his argument being non-sensical in her viewpoint. "You're insane ... C." With a stern expression Crimson stopped for a while, before acknowledging that she has probably her own reasons for doing this. Despite that weird claim for such an absurb requirement of credits to reveal a simple information, he still found her quite interesting. "Do you really plan to ignore me?" Once the resident overcame his shock, he tried to assess the situation in the most straightforward way. "Kid, you won't return tomorrow. Right?" The young man finally turned towards him and tilted his head a bit to the right. Although he apparently wasn't that much older at most 2 years give or take a few months, this scornful behaviour stirred the ignored party. "No. I definiatelly will not return along with many of the others, although I don't really trust what that Instructor revealed completely, it is obvious that it's not what sane people would do." Swallowing his anger, though not hiding his emotions he stared defiantly into the eyes of Crimson. "Then that also justifies that we don't need to bother with giving our names to each other." C ones again made him jerk, and the young man beside him smirked. He felt exactly the same way. "That's why you have such a foul attitude?!" Unable to suppress it completely the resident finally opted to release the steam. "C is right, kid. Either we croak, or succeed... We won't meet unless you come with us. So pointless to get someone to know." Taking a deep breath midway the explanation, Crimson decided to stretch. As if this conversation bored him. "What you've said is just a mere paradox. Even you are not sure you're going to survive, so why introduce to each other?!" On his statement both of them stared at each other, and while Crimson dediced to smirk the girl opted to chuckle. "What happened was just we gave a name to be referred to, not real information. That would have cost him dearly." To the surprise of the resident her claim was somewhat understandable, but still it was mindboggling. "C... Let's lay off the topic will you? And Kid, if you don't plan to stay go home already." With a wave of his hand the young man dismissed him. Not like he would have in power to do so, but his mere presence bored him. "As mad you two are, I hope you'll succeed in getting trough." Grumbling halfway the resident finally turned. Originally he just wanted to tell them they were left alone, and in turn they just angered him for no actual reason. "Actually, I agree with him." As they saw the figure slowly leave Crimson mulled over what he said. "For us to become God Eaters?" She turned towards him, the chance for both of them succeeding was low. Too low for her preferance, but that was a different matter. "Nah, that is a given. I meant that even he recognized you have a lose screw." The young man shrugged it off with a laugh before her retaliation arrived, hard. "Be glad I didn't charge you with 500.000 Fc for that." An annoyed C rubbed her clenched fist after he struck the stomach of Crimson, who now lays face forward on the ground slightly twitching. After a while he sit up, overcoming the pain she managed to cause and decided to stay silent. From his conclusion the girl was rather difficult to read, yet definiatelly interesting. A couple hours went past as they spent it in silence. Each one of them immersed into their own trail of thoughts, plans or just imagination. Short after 7 PM the shutters started to creak and open slowly. Turning with interest towards there they saw a group of God Eaters file out. There were 3 of them, two of them looked like veterans, while there was a ghastly pale as the third member. Seemingly someone who just recently joined, and apparently quite shaken by what he could observe. They all wore similar uniforms of green and black making it feel like they belong to the same unit. One of the veterans was a female with shoulder long bright red hair. Holding a God Arc with a black material, however the blade of it and the center radiated with a golden glow, almost as if looking alive. As Crimson glanced over at the C he saw her giving off a jealous glare. The other veteran, a dark and short haired male was holding a weapon seemingly of a similiar material, shaped like a head of a serpent, the part where the eyes were, and the mouth radiating that same goldish glow. The messy, brown haired kid tagging along had something that made him remember a blueish minigun, at least that's what they called it in the old movies that he had seen before. "Tomorrow we will be just like them." Crimson grinned to himself from his position, he decided to take the cover of a shade that started to elongenate as the sun moved towards the end of the horizon eventually vanishing in a few hours. Leaning back to the wall comfortably, having both of his arms tucked under the neck and having one of his legs crossed across the other. "You mean that gaunt kid wielding the Silent Cry X?" Though while C did the same to keep to the shadows, she chose the other side of the entrance, making a few dozen metre stretch between them. She simply opted to sit crosslegged while also observing the party. "Ah no, I didn't mean to become such a --- Silent... Cry? And what is that X you've referred to?" He laughed off her insult again, then in surprise he noticed the name she had given. "You plan to be a God Eater with no knowledge? Why am I not surprised?" Her sigh struck the young man with annoyance, then he chuckled. She managed to tick him off a bit. Definiatelly interesting. "I'm more surprised that you have so much knowledge about God Eaters. So the name of the weapon that pale kid was carrying is Silent Cry X?" Crimson was quite surprised at he knowledge, and that fueled his interest in her more and more. Generally civilians shouldn't know anything about God Eaters, at least not more than Fenrir let's to spread. "Yes. It's an Assault type God Arc designed for repeated fire. The X signals it had been successfully upgraded before by someone. That gaunt kid is a 1st Generation God Eater, he was selected as a match with that God Arc." She explained to him, but could identify the signs that most of it was too much to understand. "Match, huh? So is there anything else you wish to share with me, completely free of charge?" Recalling the even with the lot of them being gathered, he couldn't stop but wonder. All of them were selected as a possible match, was that for the very same God Arc, or each one of them would have gotten a unique one belonging solely to them? "If you plan to mock me around, I'm going to charge you for the information I've revealed up till now, by the way that would be 750.000 Fc." C raised her gaze at him, and a cold shiver ran trough the young man. "I'm now genuinely interested in what you said. So you really know a lot?" Hearing a price far higher than anything so far Crimson stood up in defense and shook his head in denial. With a sigh she also stood up and strolled over to him. After signaling to let them sit down and she started to talk, Crimson listened with the thirst of interest. --- May 7th 05:00 AM roughly Hole opened the entrance shutters and a lone person strolled out. After taking a few breaths in the refreshingly cool morning he surveyed his surroundings. "Too early Brats." Jack bit back a curse as he noticed the two eager God Eater wannabes from yesterday not so distant from the entrance. He overheard a bit of a conversation where they were talking about Control Units. Or rather, the girl was talking and he was just asking for confirmation over them. The instructor raised an eyebrow in surprise, such information wasn't revealed outside of Fenrir. So, how come she has access to it? "Could say the same Bossman Jack, besides didn't we already introduce ourselves? Or if you forgotten, I'm Crimson." Crimson greeted the senior with a wave of his right hand, then pointed to himself before reintroducing himself again. With that apparently the chatter just stopped and the two of them focused on the cloaked man. "Once you manage to overcome the inauguration AND earn my respect, I'll think of remembering your names. Brat." With that the officier rubbed his chin and sighed. He didn't really think these two would be here at this time. "And here I though that C has a bad attitude." The young man shrugged and returned to staring at the sky. "Another word like that and it will cost you 200.000 Fc." Lifting up her right arm menacingly she warned him, ready to strike down at any moment. "You have price for EVERYTHING?" Crimson snapped at her, which made Jack wonder do they really get along or just try to. "Actually yes, should I get you a catalogue?" The Hooded girl just tilted her head and waited for an answer. "Just keep silent will you two, there is still 4 more hours until the appointed time comes." Slightly annoyed the Instructor sat down right beside them and decided to take a light nap. "Aye, Bossman." With that confirmation he turned again to C and started the inquiry about what she knew, and was willing to share. --- Jack awoke to the beeping of his watch signaling 9 AM, and looked around. The hooded girl was in the process of explaining about how Burst mode functions. "The rest chickened out, huh?" Noticing that the Instructor awoken, C noted cutting off her lecture. "I wonder why didn't you two Brats." The two were still around, which made him realise they will try to go trough the process even if they were to get rejected. So he decided to finally stand up and stretch. "Bossman, did you really expect us to just go home? Especially after what you've done yesterday?" Crimson was rather annoyed that the flow of information had been cut off, in the last half day he learnt a lot. Or rather, he felt really embarrassed that the girl knew a lot more than him and had to lecture. "Yes." Jack sighed in defeat. After checking the watch again he started to go towards one of the most populated area of Pit. "Where are you going, Bossman?" Crimson quickly caught up with his pace and even C decided to join. "Brat, are you going to call me like that until I decide to call your name?" In irritation he snapped at the young man who shrugged and chuckled. "Nah, just do it because I like it that way." With a grin he declared that, and the Instructor was convinced he did it to annoy him probably. "Does this have to do with yesterdays uproar at the Branch?" The girls comment made the dark clad man stop and stare at her. "More or less..." And with that he resumed his pace, even quickened it. And wondered how she could get wind of it. "C, do you know something?" Crimson on the other hand was bold enough to ask about it. "2.000.000 Fc." C's statement startled both of them to a halt. Having spoken an amount that even made the Instructor forget to take a breath under his cloak for a moment. "Excuse me?" Jack finally succeeded in reacquiring his composure. He did hear before that this girl commenting on having a price for everything, but this is ridiculous. "I'll share part of the information for that price." Her statement made them baffled. "Meh, Bossman will tell us anyways." Crimson shrugged and decided to keep up with the girl. "The Chit's rather interesting, don't you think? ... Brat." With a hearty laughter Jack also tagged along. Pausing for a few moments and eventually laughing again. "You HAD to add that, am I right?" The young man grumbled as he stared at the cloaked figure. Then with a shrug he decided to add him to the list he kept for himself of interesting people altogether. --- End of Chapter 2015,06,22 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic